Virtual Boy
by amandee
Summary: Duo, feeling rather alone, logs into a chat room and meets a mysterious boy. He’ll change his future… he just has to find out who it is. Shounen-ai, 1x2, 3x4.
1. Prologue

_**Pairings: 1x2, 3x4**_

_**Warnings: Shounen-ai, probable yaoi. Boy-love, a tad bit of angst in the future.**_

_**Status: On-going baby.**_

_**Summary: Duo, feeling rather alone, logs into a chat room and meets a mysterious boy. He'll change his future… he just has to find out who it is.**_

_Hey everyone! How are you guys?! I know I've been slipping up and haven't been updating _Direct Ambush _but it's so hard! So I thought… 'hey, if I start a new story maybe it will get me thinking new ideas hence new chapters of _Direct Ambush_! Anyways, this is my prologue to a brand new story…_

**Virtual Boy.**

(By Amanda-chan zee grande -)

_**Inbox: No new messages. **_

'**You have no new messages Duo! Sorry!'**

You know, I always though the God of Death could never really love,

not without serious repercussions, of course. I was wrong, but that's

what I thought at the time. He changed it all. Yes, he.

One thing I never understand is why I'm always written off as

some unintelligent braided moron. I may not be a genius but I do

have my smarts, probably a lot more then some people, actually.

Anyway, another thing I never understood is why I was always

perceived as the slutty one. I could never really comprehend that.

Sure, I was pined after, lusted even and I can't admit I've never had

a crush or a secret love here or there but what 14-year-old boy doesn't?

I never, not even once took someone to my bed until him, and even

then it was after careful deliberation and some serious conversations

on the topic of choice.

I make it sound like a court care, I know but… it was something major

to me and I had to make him understand. It took a little while but he got

it and was fine with it, was kind of sweet about it actually…

Anyways, I guess it's about time we get on with the story ne? Alright,

but remember, this is a –real- live story, not some sappy/trashy

romance novel. Nope, so get ready!


	2. Email I

(I didn't mention this before but: I don't own Gundam Wing! No! Not me! Sadly…)

**Virtual Boy.**

_**Inbox: One new message.**_

_**You have one new message from an UNKNOWN USER.**_

That was the first day it started, when I got the first e-mail. It was a good day; I had gotten throughschool fairly easily and after stomping up to my private room (I'm so proud of that.) I had logged onto the computer, like usual. Sometimes I just do homework and junk on it, but I took advantage of the free service my boarding school gave and signed online anyway.

We could get free on-line services between 3:30 and 8:00, which was good because most boys and girls in boarding school don't get any Internet. But since my school is one of a more… prestigious standing, we do.

I haven't introduced myself have I? Well here you go! I'm Duo Maxwell, I run, I hide but I never tell a lie. Well at least big ones. White ones are fine, as long as you don't get the snowball effect… but I'm rambling aren't I?

Well, now you know who I am, how about what I look like? I'm… oh around 5'2" I know, how short! And I have a braid, which is about… oh at least 2 feet long; it hits the back of my thighs. I have a slim but muscular physic that I am constantly remarked on and wide pretty violet hued eyes. I amsought after, as I said but I hadn't really gone out with anyone. Oh yes, I'm 15 (or was at the time), I'm in grade 10 and am currently residing at 'Sanq Royal Academy for the Academic Intelligence of Today's Youth, providing strong individuals since 1913.'

Quite a mouthful yes, but anyway… as I was saying…

I was checking my e-mail, totally oblivious to the strange sounds coming fro next door, my bathroom buddy Wufei's room. Yes, I have a bathroom buddy, even though I had a single and private room we do need to share a bathroom. Wufei was an okay guy, a little strict and pissy at times but he was cool.

My one new message was certainly mysterious but it was nothing I hadn't received before. I'd had lots of admirers, but something about this one was different. See for yourself:

_Duo, _

_You certainly have made an impact on Sanq's society. I've heard all about the infamous Duo Maxwell…_

Okay, nothing about that was weird. I was pretty talked about at school. It came with being an academic genius (in the school's opinion anyway, but that never means much) and having some girly aspects about your very masculine appearance.

_I'm, to say the least, intrigued in what I've heard. I shall leave my name revoked, not wanting to, lets put it this way, put my affections, out in the open when I have a... reputation to withhold. _

Well this person certainly sounded like a jerk. Can you get anymore stick-up-my-ass haughty? Don't think so…

_I will tell you this; I've heard you… don't have much interest in the fairer sex. If this is the truth, well, lets say that you'll have no problem with me. _

_Write back soon and we'll… chat. _

_-Odin_

Odin? What kind of name is Odin? I would never name my kid Odin. So, Odin was a guy… Odin didn't sound like a guys name. Odin, Odin, Odin… it sounds like some really crappy dinner food.

And moreover, he knew almost every grade 10 in the entire school and no one was named Odin.

Well this is certainly… interesting… he replied quickly.

_Heyo Odin._

_Who named you by the way? _

Wow, that sounded kind of mean. Oh well,

_But it's… er… original. So you're male? What you've heard is correct but don't make it public ne? We don't need everyone knowing. _

_As for keeping your affections secret, well that's fine. _

_I wrote back, bye now._

_-Duo_

Well that was easy. He hit the 'send' button and logged off. That e-mail… it was just… weird. Not like some of the others he got, some were bordering on creepy-stalker-esque. Oh well, lots of work to do…

Thinking back on it now, I had absolutely no idea what was in store for me…

**TBC**

-

Hello everyone! Thank you all for reviewing!

Chan- Yes I know, lol, this is longer!

Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf – Thank you! Was this fast enough?

Ahanchan – Lol, I decided to do flashbacks and tell it from Duo's POV because it would make it more interesting and develop Duo as a more sophisticated character.

Precognition74 – Thanks, I enjoyed writing it so far.

Aishi-Cc – Well, it more of a really short prologue but it could be called a teaser. XD

Thalia – I cleared that up in this chapter, he isn't 14 in the prologue he's just saying that he started getting rushes when he was 14. Sorry, you misunderstood, but I didn't really make it clear. There won't be a lemon in this, at least not for quite a while and it won't be on lol.

Mugs – Thanks! (Glomps Heero plushie) Yay!!


End file.
